Leaving for Hogwarts
by mylovelywatson
Summary: James is leaving for Hogwarts for the first time and, Lily and Albus are angry and sad they can't go yet. Plz comment and review me, wanna know how I did. One-shot


"James Sirius Potter!" A high voice shrieked, at the ungodly hours of the morning. A boy with jet black messy hair and brown eyes, threw the covers over his head. Hoping against hope that he would be allowed a few more minutes of sleep, until he remembered the long trip to Diagon Alley, his packed trunk sitting in the corner of his room, and his newly christened Barn Owl 'Gilbert' sitting in his cage with his head under his wing.

"You get up right now, before you miss the train!" His mother, Ginny Potter, once again shrieked at the top of her lungs from the kitchen. Mumbling incoherently, he got up and stretched his arms wide, yawning in unison. He quickly dashed to the washroom in the hallway next to his room, his other siblings Lily and Albus Potter were fully awake and unlike their brother completely green-eyed with the thought of watching their brother leave for Hogwarts. The magical school in which all young witches and wizards gather to learn to control their magic, and become skilled in witchcraft and wizardry. They looked down into their bowls of cereals, hoping that they would soon get their Hogwarts letter as well, or somehow turn 11 in the next hour before the Hogwarts Express left. It would be the first time the Potter children would see the Hogwarts Express and, with Albus and Lily being too young to attend Hogwarts, it was unlawful and completely unacceptable to them.

"It's not fair mum" Lily whined for what seemed the hundredth time this week, Albus nodded in agreement, though his mother's back was turned. Ms. Potter had waved her wand and a bowl flew to the table, the cereal and milk pouring itself in midair.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing I can do about it" She explained patiently once again, her eyes darted to the clock on the wall. But this was no ordinary clock, the six hands on the clock had each face of the Potter family on it. At this moment each of the hands were pointing toward 'Home'. Lily left her unfinished bowl of cereal and stamped her foot on the ground, it was beyond frustrating knowing she would have to wait 2 years until she could go to Hogwarts. Albus had only a year to go before he could attend this magical and amazing school, her father had always told her stories of Hogwarts as a bedtime story. Moving staircases, classes that always had made her go "Wow! and Really?", the four houses of Hogwarts, and tales of the forbidden forest. Her mother had always disagreed with these stories, she never liked the fact that Lily was so keen on going to Hogwarts learning wicked spells and amazing charms. Most of all, Lily Potter wanted to go learn Defence Against the Dark Arts, her father always talked about that class the most and how exhilarating, and above all fun they were. She wanted to try and confuse a Boggart or learn about werewolves, or use the Patronus spell against a real Dementor. Her brother had similar thoughts swimming through his own head, but for the exception of wanting to be a Seeker like his father for the Gryffindor team. James had joined the table and ate away at his 'Wizard Flakes', like a starving boy who didn't eat for weeks. Lily and Albus did not talk to James, but glared at him while he drank the milk from his bowl, holding it up with his two hands into his mouth. He gave a satisfied belch, his mother scolded him to excuse himself which he did happily. Nothing could make his day ruined, even with both of his siblings looking like they would beat him up if he mentioned Hogwarts. Mr. Potter had walked into the brightly lit kitchen and smiled warmly at James, giving Lily and Albus an apologetic look afterwards. He knew how horrible it must be to know about Hogwarts and not being able to attend it for another year or 2 in his daughter's case. Mr. Potter could barely wait a day when learned about Hogwarts himself.

"Alright, James get your luggage from your bedroom" James had dashed off to his bedroom, Lily followed wanting to say goodbye to 'Gilbert' whom she got along with very well throughout the past 3 days, she stalked up the stairs behind James. Albus crossed his arms, sulking with his fringe covering his eyes, he was fairly pale and skinny boy like his father was and had his grandmother's emerald green eyes. He looked much like his father, he knew he loved to look into his eyes and could see his grandmother in them. Albus had also inherited some freckles on his face from his mother. He could get anything from his father when he was little because of his emerald green eyes, though now he was fair like his mother. Lily was a different case as she looked more like her grandmother and her own mother, and was 'Daddy's little princess', she was the apple in her father's eye. She also pulled off a fairly well, puppy dog face that would melt her father in seconds. Lily had tried this technique on her father and failed, when she begged to also attend Hogwarts as well. James had taken his trunk and was going down the stairs with his heavy load, while Lily had taken Gilbert and stroked his brown feathers in his cage. Gilbert looked content and peaceful, and nipped Lily's finger softly with his beak. On the other hand, Lily did not want to part with Gilbert, for he was her good friend, no matter how short of time they had spent together.

"Everyone, into the car!" Their mother had shouted, her fiery red hair was a blur when she had rushed upstairs to grab a few things for James that he'd forgotten. They had walked out to the car sitting in front of number 12 Grimmauld Place, it was an old 2009 Honda Odyssey and was a vintage silver sort of colour. James and Lily had sat in the front, while their brother had sat in the back with his feet outstretched. Mr. Potter had placed James's luggage into the trunk and Gilbert had been placed between, Lily and James. Ms. and Mr. Potter had taken a seat in the very front, and sped to King's Cross station. Lily was playing with Gilbert, James looked out of the window wondering what would await him at Hogwarts, and Albus had lightened up a bit during their car ride. Muggle transportation was used just as often as magical ways of transportation in the Potter family. Ms. Potter had always run down to the grocery store every week and the occasional muggle malls with the car. The Potter children had also used Floo powder, rode a broom, and Side-Along Apparation. They mostly used Floo powder to get to places, like their Aunt and Uncle's house (Ron and Hermione Weasley) to visit their cousins (Rosie and Hugo Weasley). James had now pulled his trolley with his trunk and Gilbert sitting in his cage to Platform 9 and 10. He knew he had to run through the brick wall separating Platforms 9 and 10. Lily and Albus held onto their parents hands, waiting for the right time so the muggles around them wouldn't notice five people disappearing out of thin air. Mr. Potter had taken James shoulder, he looked at James confidently and smiled.

"Alright, James take your trolley and run at the brick wall at top speed" James nodded and wiped the sweat off his face, also redoubling his grip on his trolley. James whispered to himself "One..two..three!" He had taken off and pushed toward the brick wall, shutting his eyes tight wondering if he had done it. Well, he didn't feel himself hit a brick wall or anything solid. Then opened his eyes, finding himself surrounded by people in cloaks of bright magenta, emerald green, and so on. The number on this Platform was 9 and three quarters, he had done it. Soon, his mother and Albus had emerged through the barrier, then his father and Lily. All of them were grinning excitedly to each other, James had began talking about how nervous and exciting that was to Albus. Albus forgot the fact he was suppose to be sulking and talked just as much as James saying he was amazed that James had disappeared into the brick wall without any muggle noticing. A bright scarlet train emerged into view with golden letters spelling out 'Hogwarts Express'. It was 3 mins till 11:00, Albus and Lily looked around at the crowd of students climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express, James left to get his things and himself onto the train. Albus decided to help James get his trunk aboard, since he looked like he was having some trouble. James thanked his brother, even ruffling his hair a bit telling him he'll write to him and Lily as much as he can this year. James looked cheerfully at Albus and said "You and Lily will be the first to know if anything exciting happens". Albus nodded glumly saying he'll tell him if anything happens at home, which probably won't. Lily looked a bit brighter after James promised to write, she stroked Gilbert once more and given James his owl. Her mother had now started to lecture James about being good and not causing too much trouble, James simply rolled his eyes. Mr. Potter had chuckled telling him he reminded him so much of his Uncle's Fred and George. Lily began to tear up a bit and Mr. Potter held her up by the train's window so she could say goodbye to James. Albus jumped up and gave James a high five telling him he'd better learn a lot of cool things to show him next summer. Ms. Potter gave James a kiss on the cheek, while Mr. Potter ruffled his hair telling him to not to get in too much trouble and told him to stay away from the 'Whomping Willow' and the 'Forbidden Forest', and also say hello to Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper for him. The train began to move and pick up speed, James waved goodbye to his family watching them disappear from his view, while Lily and James watched him riding away to Hogwarts.


End file.
